How To Win Over an Uchiha
by green person
Summary: He was supposed to be her best friend. Hell, for the past ten years he’d been helping her chase after the boy she supposedly loved. So why had her heart suddenly started fluttering whenever he stood so close? Slight AU, NarutoxSakura.


This is incomplete...I'm debating whether or not to finish it...wanted to see what people think. I've had it sitting around on my computer for awhile...it probably could use some editing. I apologize for any mistakes. Oh, this was originally supposed to be a one-shot, but it got kind of long. I'm not exactly sure what I'm gonna do or where I'm going yet because of that.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**How To Win Over An Uchiha**

"Sakura! Naruto's here!"

I groan into my pillow as the door to my room bursts open with an annoying bang and pull the covers farther over my head.

"Go—od morning, Sakura-chan!" Naruto exclaims in an ear-shattering voice that only he seems capable of, a voice several octaves higher than any seventeen year old "man" should be able to reach.

I ignore him which, of course, only seems to encourage him more.

"C'mon," his voice turns into a whine and I can picture his face screwing up into a pout, "you gotta get up."

I make one final attempt to bury my head further under the covers, but Naruto is having none of my usual laziness today. He enters the room without waiting for an invitation, crosses over to my bed and grabs my sheets, yanking them off the mattress. I feel myself shiver as the cool, morning air hits my bare shoulders and legs.

I sit up and rub my eyes before glaring at him, "I'm gonna _kill_ you."

"Really?" he asks, widening his eyes and plastering an innocent look on his face, "But we're already running late. I guess if you're busy, we could put off our plan until tomorrow…I'm sure Sasuke won't mind."

"No!" I jump up and fling my pillow at him. "We decided on today!"

"You're right," he agrees, ducking the pillow and nodding. His enthusiasm suddenly returns full force. "We've put too much thought into this! We can't back down now!"

"Naruto," I resist the urge to roll my eyes, "We came up with the idea yesterday."

"Nuh-uh! We came up with the idea eight years ago; we revamped it yesterday!" he sounds indignant. Then the expression on his face changes to one of confusion, "Wait. If it didn't work then, what makes you think it will work now?"

This time I really do roll my eyes, "We were nine back then. _You_ can actually perform a transformation jutsu now, and I can take being hit with a real kunai. Besides, this time I won't start giggling in the middle of being unconscious."

"I don't know, Sakura-chan," Naruto responds skeptically, "He didn't even notice you last time."

"But we're teammates now," I tell him confidently, "maybe even friends. If there's one thing Sasuke prides himself on, it's manners. He has too much courtesy to ignore me completely."

"I hope so…for your sake," he says the last part softly, but I hear him anyway.

"Now," I raise my voice to a commanding tone, "Get out of my room! I need to get dressed."

He starts to protest that I'd have better success in my shorts and tank top, but I shove him out the door and close it on him mid-sentence.

Sighing, I rest my forehead against the wood. I know Naruto only wants what's best for me, that he's tired of seeing me hurt. I don't know why I even bother with Sasuke-kun anymore. I mean, Ino gave up years ago. But for some reason, I can't stop chasing him. I have been for ten years now. And every step of the way, Naruto's been there backing me up. When Ino would tell me my idea was stupid, Naruto would defend me and help me carry it out with indomitable optimism. He's probably the most annoying person I've ever met and the best friend I've ever had and ever will have. Not that I'm complaining or anything, I love him to bits and pieces. He's like the brother I never had, and well, I'll admit, he can be downright adorable when he's trying. I know he likes me more than I like him, but he hasn't let it affect our friendship for twelve years now, a fact that I'm indescribably grateful for.

I pull back from the door and move into my bathroom to shower and get ready.

xxxxxxxxxx

Half an hour later, I open the door to my room. Naruto is slouched down against the wall in a fetal position with his face buried in his knees. He looks up as I step out into the hallway, now fully dressed.

"What took you so long?"

"Naruto," I respond calmly, "I only took thirty minutes. For a girl, that's practically record timing. If you're going to complain, then I'll just have to find something else to do. I believe I've got a shirt that matches this skirt better…?"

I move to step back into the bed room, but he lunges forward and grabs my arm.

"No! I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" he pleads.

I look at him down my nose, something I'm rather proud of, considering he's taller than me, and respond haughtily, "Well, I _suppose_ we should be going."

"Yes, yes!" he immediately agrees, "It's already nine 'o' clock. Sasuke will be on his way home from the training grounds in about forty-five minutes."

He hand slips down my arm and intertwines with my fingers as he pulls me down the stairs.

Alright, so sue me, maybe that gesture is a little more intimate than I should be allowing, but I've got to cut him _some_ slack after all I've put him through.

As we reach the bottoms of the stairs, Naruto seems to realize what he's done and disengages our hands. I find myself reaching out towards him to rectify this but stop myself. I don't mind holding his hand. I like the way it fits with my own, but I don't want to give him the wrong impression.

Instead I grab onto his shoulder and push him in the direction of the kitchen. I tell him not to dawdle and that we're already running late. He nods as we step across the threshold.

My mother turns around and smiles at us, "Good morning, Sakura…Naruto."

"Morning, mom."

"Hi, Mrs. Haruno."

"Well," I add, "We should be going."

"Already?" she questions, "You haven't had any breakfast. Surely you'll want something to eat?"

"No, thanks," I reply, grabbing an apple from a basket on the counter, "We're running late."

"Oh, Sakura," her face softens, "This isn't another one of your 'plans,' is it?"

"Mom," I whine, "I really think this one has potential."

"I've told you a thousand times, sweetheart," she says quietly, "you're too good for him."

"If that were true, he'd already be mine." I grab Naruto's wrist and pull him out the front door.

I honestly feel that my mother worries about me too much. I mean, I've led the same life for the past ten years: wake up, train, and try to win over Sasuke-kun at least once a week. Add in a few breaks from when I was dating other people, and that's my life story. At this point, my failures don't affect me nearly as much as they did. I used to wind up in tears constantly. Nowadays, some of our plans are so ridiculously idiotic that I only agree to them because they sound fun. Once in awhile, even Sasuke-kun will laugh at our stupidity. Of course, that's only on those occasions when he's sure there's no way I'm serious.

As Naruto and I walk down the road together, I feel a strange flutter in my chest. My heartbeat is a little too fast. I've noticed this has been happening sometimes when we're close together, but usually I just ignore it. Yet today, as I watch him waving his arms about and enthusiastically pointing things out with loud exclamations, I find myself again resisting the urge to reach out and grab his hand.

What the _hell_ is wrong with me?

Suddenly I duck, and his arm swoops through the spot where my head just was.

He grins a me sheepishly, "Sorry, Sakura-chan, I wasn't paying attention."

That must be it. I was just predicting the path of his arm with my ninja instincts and all that. I was only trying to protect myself. I nod; that's exactly it.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Alright!" I cry from my perch on a large, moss-covered rock, "Let the plan commence!"

I lunge forward and attack Naruto, knocking him to the ground. We roll over several times before I pin him on his stomach with my arm looped around his neck in a chokehold.

"What the hell are you doing!?" he splutters out, trying to breathe through my death grip.

"I have to look like I was fighting," I tell him wide-eyed, although the triumphant smirk on my face cancels out the innocence in my voice.

"Maybe a little bit of a warning next time?"

"You're a ninja," I explain matter-of-factly, "You should be ready for anything."

"So should you." He suddenly grabs my arm and flips me over his head and onto my back.

I jump up in another attempt to tackle him, but this time he's ready for me. As I run towards him, he dives at my feet and knocks us both to the ground again. I roll over, trying to get back on my feet. Instead, he jumps on top of me and straddles my stomach, pinning my arms to my side.

"I win." He grins.

I glare back, which only causes his grin to widen. He reaches forward and messes up my hair. That uncomfortable flutter returns.

I add a scowl to my glare.

He laughs, "You're _supposed_ to look beat up."

As if that's any excuse to mess up a girl's hair.

"Fine," I sit up, shoving him off of me in the process, "How much time do we have?"

"He should be here any second."

"Damn!" I pull a kunai out of the pouch on my leg, "Get ready."

Naruto nods, bringing his hands together, "Transform!"

I blink. Standing before me is one of the sketchiest looking guys I've ever seen. His hair is slicked back awkwardly and he's wearing a grease-stained wife-beater. There's this kind of mental, deranged look in his eye and his grin reveals crooked and yellow teeth.

I scoot back a little, "I don't even want to know how you came up with that."

"Aww, but it's a great story." The whine does not fit his gruff voice.

I roll my eyes and jam the kunai into my arm, wincing. Taking some of the blood that flows from the wound, I smear it on my clothes.

Sketchy Naruto looks worried, "Is that really necessary?"

I nod, "This has to seem real. Now, go get into position."

"Okay…good luck."

He runs off and I lie onto my back and close my eyes, carefully regulating my breathing so it seems shallow and even.

I hear footsteps approaching down the road, and I know that it's Sasuke-kun. I can recognize him through his footfalls.

At this point, I feel the need to point out that I can recognize any of my team members through their walk. It's not just because I stalk Sasuke-kun or anything…although, I do stalk him….anyway, tangent over.

He has to have noticed by now, but he makes no quick movements towards me. He keeps walking at the same even pace, a leisurely morning stroll. I feel his eyes on me as he reaches the pavement next to the grass I'm laying on.

He stops and I sense a nod in my direction, "Good morning, Sakura."

I don't respond.

He takes a few more steps before stopping again and turning to face me, "You are aware that there's a kunai lodged in your shoulder, yes?"

I sigh inwardly, realizing that this part of our plan has failed when Sasuke-kun begins to walk away. I hope that Naruto has been paying attention because he's supposed to initiate phase two.

I hear the approach of another person, and a sudden shadow looms over me.

"How tragic," Sketchy Naruto's voice grates out, "An unconscious woman, all by herself…."

Sasuke-kun stops and turns around again.

"Naruto," he greets.

No! Damn it! Don't fall for it, Naruto!

"How'd you know it was me?"

"What do you mean? You look the same as you always do."

What?! I open my eyes to see the same sketchy guy as before and curse to myself as I realize Sasuke-kun was just egging Naruto on.

There's a loud popping noise, and a furious Naruto stands in place of his creepy counterpart.

"Sasuke!" he growls, "I'm gonna kill you!"

As he moves to lunge forward, I grab his wrist.

"It's not worth it, Naruto," I tell him gently.

His body slowly slumps down as the anger seeps out of him. Sasuke-kun doesn't look phased.

"I'll see you two around," he raises his hand in a wave. "Sorry to interrupt your weird, um…fantasies."

Naruto makes a choking noise, and I feel my face heating up. I'm almost positive that I heard him mutter the word "sexual" before fantasy.

Oh. My. God.

I look up and see the smirk on his face, and it's only then that I realize he was joking. Sasuke Uchiha was joking. Hell must have frozen over.

"Seriously, though," he continues, "haven't you guys tried this idea before?"

"Yeah," I nod in embarrassment, "but it was more realistic this time."

"I suppose the fact that Naruto wasn't dressed as a wizard _did_ help," he agrees, completely serious. Then, he shrugs, "Well, nice try."

He turns and begins to walk off.

"Until next time," I mutter to his retreating back, as I feel my heart sink a little lower into my chest. I resist the urge to cry. I had honestly thought this was going to work.

Naruto gives me a concerned look but smiles brightly, "You were right, Sakura-chan. He didn't just ignore you completely."

I sigh, holding back tears.

Naruto's hands reach down and grab mine, pulling me to my feet. He yanks the kunai out of my arm causing me to whimper. Giving my hand a gentle squeeze, he tugs me in the direction of my house.

"Why don't you go take a shower and cleanup? We're meeting Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji for lunch." He tries to smile at me.

I feel bad. He shouldn't have to put up with this. It's my own fault for being so stupid.

I force a smile back. "Yeah, okay."

"Are you alright?" he questions.

"I'm fine." Dropping his hand, I run ahead of him. "C'mon, we don't wanna be late!"

I don't let myself cry, even when I'm alone in the shower.


End file.
